


sandor & sansa - you left me in the dark

by Paperdollgirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fanart, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sandor Clegane - Freeform, Sandor/Sansa, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Wallpaper, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 11





	sandor & sansa - you left me in the dark

Been going throught some folders on my hard drive and found this one. Hope you gonna like it.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/pic/0006r7ts)


End file.
